


Who Dares To Grasp the Thorn

by shini_amaryllis



Series: In the Veins [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi, from the tempest!verse, just a set of snapshots, prompts from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 90
Words: 17,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shini_amaryllis/pseuds/shini_amaryllis
Summary: There was nothing more unfortunate than being the daughter of Mark Mardon, the Weather Wizard, that much Amy was certain of.A series of drabbles set in the Tempest!verse, taken from prompts posted on tumblr





	1. Pride

Amy didn’t think she was a big party or parade kind of person. She didn’t need to go to Pride, because she was quite set in her ways of being demi. That didn’t stop trolls from getting on her about it as a hero or a civilian, but the only reason she’d decided to go was because a little girl who had come out as trans wanted to know if she would go with her because her family wouldn’t let her go alone (despite all of them being free to do so).

“I’ll do you one better,” Amy had told her in her Storm Chaser get-up. “How about my girlfriend and I go with you?”

The girl, whose name was Dana, had positively lit up at that.

She’d given Amy a really nice demi flag as a thank you, which left Amy to strike a defiant pose while having it swept around her…it had already become a poster that had Wally positively howling.

There was another great picture of her bending Zatanna down and kissing her as firecrackers went off around them.

It had been fun, she supposed, but being a public figure had never been Amy’s favorite part of the job and she’d honestly preferred staying in and looking through BlackNet for interesting cases when ToD dried up.


	2. Fashion and Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for Lassie, who wanted Amy at the Met Gala

The theme was Superheroes: Fashion and Fantasy and it was a theme Amy was living for. Being invited to the Met Gala was something different, that was for sure, but of course, Amy had to bring Roy with her.

Roy had not enjoyed that idea.

Ollie had enjoyed taking pictures of the pair of them all dress up. “Think of it like this,” he said to Roy, “you’re taking your little sister to the prom only instead of dancing, you’re doing a lot of walking around.”

That had slightly mollified Roy.

The pictures had showed up within the hour.

Amy had looked fabulous in the dress, if she did say so herself. It looked like her dress was made of clouds and she’d kept her hair grey for the occasion, a like of thick black across her face in the semblance of a mask. Roy, had a band of red across his eyes to match and a red tux that looked great, and, because he was just that next level, a bow in sequins across his back.

Dick was still howling about the picture of Roy miming drawing his bowstring back and Amy beside him, fists up, but, hey, they looked cute, and they at least had gone according to theme.

_@StarWarsGirl killed it at the #MetGala last night!_

_like DAYUM @StarWarsGirl as #StormChaser? im gayyyy_

_@StarWarsGirl I want you to know that every girl at my school was talking about you and your dress #demikickingassandlookingfab_

_@StarWarsGirl is your brother single???_

Amy sipped her raspberry tea and tried very hard not to laugh. 


	3. Straight to Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short prompt of: “I’m just gonna pack up and go straight to hell now.”

“You-You’re not real!” Roy stumbled away from her, shock burning into fear and anger. “You’re dead, you can’t be real!”

Amy’s eyebrow twitched. “Oh yeah, I’m totally not real, why don’t I just pack up and go straight to hell since you’re so sure.”

“I-what?” Roy startled.

Amy sighed tiredly, taking his hand -hers were warm and alive and impossible- and raising it to her neck. Her pulse thrummed under his fingers.

“I’m here, Arrowhead, you didn’t kill me,” Amy insisted softly and Roy’s hands moved up to cup her cheeks, older than his nightmare-Amy had looked. “I’m all right.”

And then Roy was hugging her tightly, cupping the back of her head with his hand, his other arm tight around her back. “Storm Warning,” he barely breathed.

Amy’s shoulders shook with silent sobs.


	4. Grazed

“I hate you so much right now,” Amy decided, crossing her arms as she scowled at him where he was laid up in the hospital.

“Its just a minor gunshot,” Dick tried to shrug it off, only to wince, trying to coax his girlfriend closer.

Amy sighed, taking a few more steps closer until he could take her hand. “You know I’m supposed to be the reckless one,” she said before freezing and pressing a hand to her brow. “Was supposed to be.”

Dick squeezed her hand before bringing it to his lips, kissing her knuckles. “I’m all right, it barely grazed me.”

Amy arched an eyebrow before leaning down, running her fingers through his hair. “Oh yeah? That’s not what the doctor’s saying.”

“I care more about what Doctor Isley-Allen is saying.” Dick winked and Amy rolled her eyes.

“You are so high on pain killers right now,” she snorted before giving him a kiss that he smiled through.


	5. Melodramatic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for: “That’s a little melodramatic, don’t you think?”

Roy was at the end of his rope. Every time he closed his eyes, all he could see was Amy’s bent and broken body, eyes unseeing, lungs no longer drawing breath.

A bullet to the brain would stop that.

“That’s a little melodramatic, don’t you think?” a painfully familiar voice inquired as Roy took aim and it startled him enough to twist around wildly.

It couldn’t be…but there she was, a little taller, a little more tired, hair longer and dyed multiple shades of blue that melted into one another. She’d always talked about dying her hair. And her eyes were the shape and color that he knew.

 _“Amy,_ ” he could barely whisper, taking a step back. “It  _can’t_  be.”

She would’ve been fourteen by now.

Amy stepped closer carefully, and Roy could smell the flowers as she pulled his hand towards her, drawing the gun from his hand, removing the magazine and setting them both on the nearby table.

“Roy,” she said, blinking furiously, “you _stupid_ bastard.”

And then she hugged him tight enough to bruise and she just had to be real. Roy held onto her just as tight and he didn’t want to let go.


	6. Light it Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for: “I’m not a damsel in distress. I’m a damsel doing damage.”

Really?  _Really?_  What about Amy made people look at her and think,  _oh she looks like she can’t bust her way out of a locked room?_

Amy didn’t know if she liked being underestimated or not.

It took her two minutes to break down the door, agony radiating down her spine to her legs, but Amy kept going, Amy didn’t  _stop._

The hell she was a damsel in distress. Fuck that! Amy was a damsel doing damage.

She fired up into the air, channeling the air currents around her as the clouds above her boomed and darkened.

“Light it up,” she murmured, her eyes glowing with electricity, raising a hand to send an arc of lightning down in the direction she’d just come from.

No one would make that mistake again.


	7. Laser Tag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for: laser tag + dickamy

“Laser tag is a good code word, I think I’m keeping it.”

Amy was grinning, winding her arms around Dick’s neck after he straightened after climbing his way through his girlfriend’s window.

She rewarded him with a kiss, which probably made it worth it. She smelled impossibly amazing and he nuzzled into her neck, making her giggle. She always smelled good, though, her pheromones were always on point.

“You know I’m still under quarantine for these pheromones of mine, though?”

Amy’s fingers combed through his hair, rubbing into the roots. It felt great. Dick was getting distracted by the touch, her scent, the warmth of her body in his arms, all of it.

“Mm,” he hummed. He was sure the pheromones were affecting him partially, but not all of it.

“You’re such a sap, babe,” Amy had to silence her laughter. Her moms were probably still awake, even if Ariel was asleep and Karen out of the house.

“Yeah?” Dick pressed his grinning lips against her throat and Amy let out a surprised squeak before he trailed kisses up to meet her mouth.

She melted in his arms and she couldn’t even notice when the trapdoor that led up to her room opened just slightly and the person stifled their amusement, shutting it again.


	8. The Best Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for: spitfire + fighting/flirting

Wally saw Artemis shoot an charged arrow directly at some guy’s head and watched him crumple as he was shocked and the first thing out of his mouth was “God, you’re so hot.”

“Are you freaking  _kidding_  me right now?” Amy exploded to his left, winding her flexible metallic whip around two enemies, generating enough shock through it to knock them out easily before shooting up into the sky, the clouds gathering and darkening above them.

Wally ignored his cousin and Artemis grinned widely. “Yeah?” she asked before he had to duck and punch an enemy in the face. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

And then they were kissing, in the middle of the storm, in the middle of battle, in the middle of everything.

“I don’t think now is really the best time for that!” Dick was yelling, but neither seemed to really notice, too wrapped up in each other to care.


	9. Masterpiece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for: dickamy makeouts

Amy was warm and fuzzy. There was a pillow under her head and arms wrapped around her and she was enjoying the almost lazy kisses her boyfriend was bestowing on her.

“Have I mentioned how nice it is that you’ve got this brownstone?” Dick hummed against her mouth and Amy’s eyelids fluttered faintly.

“You’re just glad because there’s no one around to interrupt us,” Amy pointed out, her skin tingling as his fingers smoothed in careful circles into her hips.

“No little brothers,” he agreed slyly, “or little sisters…or parents.”

_“Mm.”_

Amy gave a short intake of breath when his kisses, which had been small, light, and sweet took a spicy turn, becoming hot and deep. She moaned against his lips, parting them sweetly for his tongue. Amy reached her hands out blindly, raking them through his hair like she did whenever his head found its way to rest in her lap.

But then she had to force her head back, deeper into the cushions, breathlessly trying to breathe again as Dick’s mouth trailed down the exposed column of her throat only to pay an extraordinary amount of attention to her jugular that had her moaning loudly.

Dick leaned back to get a good look at her, the dyed hair in disarray across her pillows, eyes half-lidded and pupils blown, a flush to her cheeks with parted lips swollen. She was absolutely  _debauched_  and Dick would’ve loved to keep going but he also knew that while Amy loved dragging him down to her level and kissing him stupid, she might be okay with the idea of sex, but she wasn’t ready to try it.

“You’re staring,” she said in amusement.

“You’re supposed to stare at masterpieces.”

There was utter silence and then: “Ohmygod, Richard, that was  _terrible!”_


	10. Out Like a Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for: dickamy fluff

“Babe, you’re not going anywhere on that leg.”

Dick grimaced suddenly and looked over to where Amy was sitting a few feet away from him with her headset in and her laptop open. Her hair was hiked high into a ponytail and her shirt -his, he realized belatedly- was so loose that exposed one shoulder.

God, it must’ve been illegal to be that attractive.

“Stop staring and sit back down,” his girlfriend said. “Those stitches are fresh.”

“Have I told you how unbelievably stunning you are today,” Dick offered instead, hopping -for her benefit- over to her side.

Amy snorted. “Nice try.”

But she did let him maneuver himself so that his head was in her lap and she was carding her hand through his hair.

“Anything happening at the Temple?” he asked, referring to the joint Oracles site Amy had set up with a few others three years ago.

“There’s always something,” Amy hummed, a frown clear. “I’m looking into another case of police brutality…I hate how common those are. Its obvious the policeman is in the wrong but no one’s doing anything…again.”

No wonder she was in such a sour mood.

“I’m covering the bail money for my client,” Amy added before looking down at him with a devilish grin. “Then I’ll destroy the policeman.”

The look would’ve worried Dick years ago, but not anymore. “You do that.”

She dropped a kiss to his brow before continuing stroking his hair and he was out like a light.


	11. Something Stupid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for: “You broke what?!?” - “Don’t worry, I’m okay.”

“You broke  _what?!”_

Amy swallowed her raspberry, grinning as sheepishly as she could with her leg propped up on the pillows beside her on the couch, her leg encased in bindings and bandages. “Don’t worry, I’m okay.”

She healed broken bones in a matter of hours, so she wouldn’t have to worry about it as much as Wally, who had a tendency to rebreak his bones in trying to go back to heroing as soon as possible. Amy might’ve been an idiot about going out on patrol with healing bullet wounds, but a broken bone was different.

“The day I get out of the hospital my partner goes off and does something stupid,” he grumbled under his breath.

“I did  _not!”_  Amy fired back in outrage. “I know  _exactly_  what I’m doing!”

Roy arched an eyebrow and Amy huffed.

“I hate you.”

“You wouldn’t believe how often I’ve heard that since the day we first met.”


	12. Typical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very short prompt for: “I just wanted an easy day with my boyfriend/girlfriend. Is that too much to ask?”

It was typical for them, wasn’t it? 

Dick and Amy could hear the sound of screams and something breaking and Amy’s shoulders sagged.

“I just wanted an easy day with my boyfriend,” she muttered despondently, “is that too much to ask?”

Dick threw a grin in her direction, kissing her cheek before darting in the opposite direction and Amy only served to increase the distance, her uniform at the house.

“I hate everything in my life,” Amy grumbled angrily when she was alone, kicking off and rocketing up into the sky.


	13. Lock Screen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for: "I'm your lock screen?!"-"You weren't supposed to see that." ?

Dick and Amy were very careful in regards to their budding relationship, mostly Dick was keeping it a secret for Amy’s sake, especially since they were dating in their pool of friends -again- and the last time Amy had done that it hadn’t ended well.

But so far things were going well, Dick had told Wally who had almost past out and Amy had told Roy who looked like he wanted to threaten them both with injury…so it was going fairly well.

Well enough to change his lockscreen to his girlfriend’s face. It was a picture from one of their earlier dates, Amy’s hair dyed an ombre sort of purple with her reflective sunglasses tangled in her hair as she grinned at him, her green eyes crinkled.

“I’m your lock screen?” Amy said in surprise one day, after accidentally picking up his phone to check the time and Dick flushed bright red, shoving it hastily into his pocket but she only laughed and kissed him sweetly.

“I think its cute,” she assured him.


	14. Without Hesitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for: Wally finding out Dick and Amy are dating

The idea that they’d be able to keep everything a secret for an extended amount of time was mostly a fantasy, but it had been going rather well for them for months. 

Amy had just been so uneasy and cautious after her violent breakup with Zatanna, and he’d just seen her one day after telling Kaldur that she needed a break that her pheromone manipulation started getting out of control. Their relationship had taken work and patience and Amy making sure that Dick knew that her pheromones weren’t affecting him.

Dick had given her a smirk. “I know,” he said, “I liked you before you knew you had that power.” And she’d thrown her arms around him and kissed him so hard that he swore he saw stars.

Now came the hard part: telling Wally. They’d both decided to start small, and Wally was Dick’s best friend and one of Amy’s.

“Wally, we’re friends, right?” Dick asked, knowing the answer.

Wally paused in chewing his sandwich before swallowing thickly and looking over Dick. “Normally I’d say yes without hesitation,” he said suspiciously, “but I feel like this heading somewhere, and I’m not sure I like where.”

“Okay, because I’m about to test that,” Dick said, blinking as he pushed the sunglasses up on the bridge of his nose. “Amy and I’re dating.”

There was a long and stilted silence followed by a loud: “YOU’RE  _WHAT?!”_


	15. Don't Mess With Ballerinas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt for the GCB ladies: "Don't mess with ballerinas. They can kick your ass in pointe shoes."

The first time Amy saw little Sofia, who had been so fearful when they first met, afraid of the one following her, trying to get her to come home, and it was such a surprise and a relief to see her now, to see her able to punch and quick and know the best places to cause pain to an attacker.

“There should be a warning label for you,” Amy laughed. “ ‘Don’t mess with ballerinas, they can kick your ass in pointy shoes.’”

Sofia laughed gleefully. “But I wouldn’t want to ruin my shoes by doing that.” She cast a significant look towards Amy that she missed by checking her phone. “You know Nadira thinks she’s in love with this guy that asked her out so romantically?”

“Is she?” Amy couldn’t help but smile at that. Nadira was the oldest in their grouping, and the most interested in romance, or maybe that was just because Amy wasn’t; she was just living in the moment and enjoying things that came her way. After all the issues with Soothsayer, she wasn’t interested in any type of relationship. “What’s his name?”

“Something strange, I don’t think he’s from around here…I think she said his name was… _Kaldur?”_

Amy froze and then forced herself to move so she didn’t give herself away. “That is a strange name,” she admitted before thinking to herself:  _Oh, come on, Kaldur!_


	16. Cupholder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for: What do you think a cupholder is for?

The first thing Amy said when he set his cup down on the mass of papers spread across the coffeetable was: “You do know there’s such a thing as a cupholder. Graduating a semester ahead was a big deal, especially for Amy, and to be accepted into Bludhaven University’s genetics program at such a young age and already have a spot saved to intern with Dr. Roquette was almost unheard of, but Amy’s biggest problem was housing.

Her parents (all four of them) didn’t really fight over who’s house she spent more time at anymore, but the fact remained, Bludhaven University was too far to commute from either house. Dick had gone with her one weekend to tour the campus and check out the dorms, and while Amy had loved the campus, she’d absolutely hated the dorms, so she was looking for an apartment.

“Why do you even want my opinion?” Dick inquired. “You’re the one that’s going to be living there, you and Artemis.”

Artemis had transferred to Bludhaven University last semester and one semester in the dorms had been enough for her. She’d suggested rooming together to Amy on patrol, because even though she loved Wally with all her heart, he had a full ride scholarship at his school and Bludhaven had the best program for Artemis, so they’d have to deal with being apart.

“Yeah, but you’re going to be coming up to see me all the time, baby blues, and you know,” Amy’s eyes shifted, “maybe you’ll want to move in with me after you graduate.”

A smile curled Dick’s lips. “So, you like the brownstone?”

Amy grinned widely. 


	17. Proving Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for: I like proving you wrong.

“You could just say that you like proving me wrong,” Dick pointed out and Amy arched an eyebrow, sucking on the straw stuck into her chocolate milkshake.

“Where’s the fun in that?” she asked slyly. she had one arm looped through his and holding the cup while her other hand thumbed through the twitter feed where the news of their relationship had broken rather suddenly.

Months of keeping things on the down low and they’d barely told their friends the previous night, but Dick had been betting that it would take some time for everyone else to catch on, Amy thought otherwise; he was Bruce Wayne’s ward and she was a media sensation.

There was a great picture of them kissing on the square with the words attached to it being: _@StarWarsGirl and Richard Grayson are kissing in Gotham!!! #omg #shetotallyhasatype #theyaresupercute_

“Ariel thinks we’re too cutesy to function,” Amy laughed, exiting out of the app and Dick caught sight of the image she had as he background, her and Ariel with wide grins at Pride, a demisexual flag painted onto Amy’s cheek and in the colors of her hair, Ariel hadn’t figured anything out yet about her sexuality (but the whole family told her not to worry about it, she’d figure it out when she figured it out), so she went with coloring her cheeks and hair with the bisexual flag for Pamela.

Dick’s own background was the two of them, but he’d only set it the previous night when the pair had finally admitted to being in a relationship, otherwise it would’ve been a bit awkward.

“Maybe you are,” he said.

“How dare you!”


	18. Heard Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for: I heard a noise

Amy stilled suddenly, hands tight around her batons, and Roy, who was so used to how she moved, being her partner of several years, was quick to pick up on it.

“What is it?”

Green eyes narrowed behind the nightvision goggles over her black mask. “I thought I heard something,” she said quietly.

It was impossible not to hear something, of course, they were out on patrol, there were still people out, even though it was so late.

“Something not in the usual, I’m guessing?” Roy surmised.

“Its like a clicking sound…you really can’t hear it?” she demanded, twisting her head around.

Roy paused, listening hard and then he heard it, just before an explosion of smoke surrounded them.

“Storm Chaser, get down!”

He knocked her to the ground just as bullets rained down against the wall they’d been standing close to.


	19. Too Much Baggage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for: Excuse me for falling in love with you.

“Well, excuse me for falling in love with you,” Dick said as he rolled his eyes. Amy’s legs were thrown across his lap and he was smoothing a circle into one calf with his thumb while Amy sipped her hot cider in a mug.

“Its a terrible choice, honestly,” Amy said without blinking. “Too much baggage.”

“Everyone’s got too much baggage,” Dick said arching an eyebrow before ducking forward to kiss her cheek. “They’re just not as cute as you are.”

Amy’s lips twitched into a smile briefly before giving a startled yelp as he jerked her closer, grabbing her mug before it could spill and before she could take another swallow.

“Hey!” Amy complained as he drank from her cup.

“Not bad,” Dick grinned before setting it on the coffee table in front of them, winding his arms around her waist securely as her own found their way around his neck. “Where were we?”

His lips were almost on hers when they both heard a loud: “You guys aren’t making out again, are ya?”

Ariel had a hand slapped over her eyes, trying to navigate the house with one hand and Amy laughed as Dick groaned under his breath.


	20. Ask Nicely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for: 'how do you get Dick from Richard' 'you ask nicely'

There was a very short list of people that actually knew Dick’s name, his civilian identity, and that was by design.

Still, he’d never met anyone quite so paranoid as Bruce, unless he was counting Amy during the fiasco in March.

He was expecting the usual things, which was why, after she had gotten over the fact that he was that freshman that had taken a picture with her randomly so long ago, Artemis stared at him a bit bemused. “How do you  _even_  get Dick from Richard?”

“You ask nicely,  _obviously.”_

Several heads turned to see Amy sitting with her legs hanging over the arm of the chair as she typed on her laptop. Dick could feel his blood pressure rising as she cast a wink in his direction that could’ve only been described as sultry. Dick pressed a hand to his face, hoping to hide his red cheeks as laughter erupted around them, though Conner, M’gann, and Kaldur didn’t quite understand the humor, but that didn’t stop Wally, Artemis, Rocket, and Zatanna from their bellowing laughter.

“I’m going to _kill_ you,” Dick promised.

“Promise?” Amy’s eyes gleamed. Someone should’ve separated her from Jade before too many of her mannerisms had stuck, but he supposed it was too late now. 


	21. Wouldn't Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for: Dick meeting the GCB girls for the first time

To be perfectly honest, Dick wasn’t really expecting anyone else to even be in the house when he showed up to help Amy study for a math exam, in exchange for some help with biology.

Pamela let him in, calling over her shoulder: “Amy, Dick’s here!”

There was a loud “Oh,  _shit!”_  that gave Dick the feeling that she’d forgotten about their study session and a moment later it was obvious why.

There was a cluster of girls in the living room that Dick had never met before but had seen countless images of on Amy’s twitter. They were all looking at him in surprise as Amy dropped her phone.

“Richard! I totally forgot!” Amy looked so horrified that Dick couldn’t help but forgive her.

“Don’t worry about it,” he said, not liking the keen interest that the girls were displaying. “I can come back later-”

“Oh, we can leave,” the girl with the tongue piercing said, grinning widely. “Wouldn’t want to get in the way of…?”

“Dick,” Dick said shortly, “Dick Grayson.”

The stares intensified. 

 _“Really?”_  the girl with the Star of David around her throat inquired with a sharp eyebrow. She glanced to Amy who rolled her eyes, making it clear that Amy had mentioned him and they hadn’t believed her.

Amy sighed. “Richard, that’s Adara and Sabine,” she pointed out the first and second girl, “Sofia’s in the corner,” the third gave a small wave, “and Nadira.” Nadira was easily the prettiest and Dick half-wished that Kaldur had come along because he was certain their esteemed leader would’ve been tongue-tied.

“Now, good bye!”

Amy pushed them out of the house and they left with a laugh and Dick heard someone yell: “Don’t do anything we wouldn’t do!”

Amy rolled her eyes and Dick smiled.


	22. Build Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for: dickamy in a car

“Was it good?”

“Yeah, yeah it was good,” Amy said a smile on her lips. She looked amazing even in the semi-darkness, the dark eyeliner making her eyes look bigger and greener and the plum color of her lipstick making her smile whiter. Really, she was dressed casually, jeans and a nice top, but somehow she’d made his heart pick up and she smelled  _amazing._

“Its been awhile since I’ve been out on a date,” Amy conceded, letting out a breath as Dick came to park next to the barn that had the Quinn-Isley exercise equipment, neither liking the idea of getting too close to the house when the relationship was so new. “I’m glad you didn’t go all out.”

“I kinda figured I’d build up to it,” Dick admitted, shooting her a grin and delighting when she turned pink.

“So, it was a very good date,” Amy said with an answering smile leaning over and pressing a light kiss to his lips, no doubt intending on leaving with just that, but Dick raised a hand to her cheek, his lips more insistent, wanting her to leave remembering the kiss with utter clarity.

He felt her sigh and relax against his mouth, her fingers twisting into the hair at the nape of his neck.

“Richard,” she sighed, parting after what felt like centuries, and he couldn’t help but burning tingle down his spine like electricity when she used his name like that, “I have to go, and you have class tomorrow.”

“I could call in sick,” he barely breathed, teasing her lips with his and her eyelids fluttered.

“Not if you want Bruce to find out,” Amy countered, shaking her head slightly as she leaned back, her lipstick smeared just slightly. “I’ll text you, later.”

And Dick watched her go silently before letting out a groan and dropping his head against the steering wheel. 

_God, why was she so hot?_


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for: Artemis and Jade having a sisterly moment about Amy

“Sometimes I think you’d rather be hanging out with Amy than me.”

Artemis paused. “Wouldn’t you?” she countered. She was certain that of the two of them, Jade had spent more time with Amy.

“Depends on the day.” Jade bared her teeth. “She does have a very soft bed, though.”

Artemis’ eyebrow twitched. Amy’s bed at the Isley-Quinzel’s was a bit big and very nice to lay on and Artemis had once dropped by to see Amy and found Amy with her girlfriends from the GCB all piled on it watching a movie, but it was weird to think of her sister and Amy being in the same bed, even if she knew they weren’t each others types.

“She actually thought I should try more.”

That had Artemis blinking. “What?”

“She and Ariel get on so well…she thinks we should too.” Jade shrugged. “She thinks it won’t be the same as it was, but not trying to fix…our relationship is only going to make things worse.”

“Maybe she should be a therapist,” Artemis said, “and maybe we should do something, just us, you know, get some food, find a deserted patch of woods, shoot up some trees.”

Jade’s grin had more feeling this time. “You’re on.”


	24. Safer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for: Amy and Ariel Having a sisterly Bonding moment

“You knew who I was before, didn’t you?” Ariel asked, dark eyes wide and dreadlocks falling down her back. “That’s how you knew to come find me.”

Amy gave her a smile, dropping a towel down on top of her head, and Ariel felt warm and safe. “I’m better at hacking than you are, Ariel, but I’m sure one day soon you’re going to surpass me.”

Ariel liked Amy. She was kind and protective and Ariel wasn’t even sure that she’d still be alive if she hadn’t shown up on her motorcycle to bark at her to get on. The Oracles had gotten in too deep when they’d developed e-death, a way to erase everything connected to a person at the press of a button.

“We’re all orphans, Ariel,” Amy said before pausing, “well, technically, I guess. I’m adopted and my biological mom found me later in life, so I guess I’ve got the most stable home life.”

“Aren’t they going to miss you?” Ariel asked with a pang in her heart.

“Definitely, I’m totally grounded,” Amy snorted before grimacing, “the girlfriend’s not going to be pleased…but don’t worry about it, Ariel, we’re all safe, that’s what matters, and we’re going get them back.”

And Amy wound her arms around the little girl, holding her tightly and Ariel felt safer than she had before.


	25. Miss You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for dickamy: “I could kiss you right now!”

“I could just kiss you right now!”

 _“Then you’d have to fly to another country,_ ” Amy laughed.  _“Or boat, we took a boat.”_

Dick shook his head fondly, even as he looked over the decrypted information Amy had sent him. “How’s Themyscira?”

 _“Beautiful,_ ” was the first thing Amy said.  _“I’m taking lots of pictures. The Amazons are like, seriously badass…some of them’re probably more flexible than you, which I didn’t even think was possible.”_

Dick laughed. “So, learning a lot?”

 _“Oh, yeah,_ ” Amy groaned,  _“and I’m going to be feeling it for years, I tell you! Its worse than when Jade trained me on Starfish Island.”_

“Complainer.”

 _“You are absolutely terrible!”_  He could just imagine her beaming smile that lit up her eyes.  _“How’s Ariel? Still missing me?”_

“Last I heard,” Dick admitted. Amy’s adoptive baby sister was talked about constantly, mostly because she was now the daughter of two known villains and there was some question as to whether that was safe, but Amy was Poison Ivy’s biological daughter, and Iris had regular girls nights with Pamela and Harley, so Dick was thinking Ariel was going to be fine. “What about me? Miss me?”

 _“Maybe~,_ ” Amy said in a singsong voice and Dick practically pouted.


	26. Belladonna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for aged up!amy, royamy: “I fell in love with my best friend.”

Roy still remembered the first time he’d caught sight of the notorious thief, Belladonna, stealing away in the dead of night with jewels glittering at her throat and sly smirk on lips painted a poisonous green.

She was a flirt, a terrible flirt, but somehow she got his heart racing and his breath short at a single glance of those green eyes of hers.

Some days he wished he could tell Ollie “I fell in love with my best friend,” but that wasn’t even close to being true. Enemies didn’t usually work out so well, but Belladonna appeared to love nothing more than to end up stuck between a wall and Red Arrow.

“What’s your real name?” he asked her one day after she’d left a painfully obvious hickey high on his throat that was going to be difficult to explain to his adoptive father, her lipstick smeared across her mouth, though it took her a few short moments to rectify it.

“Are you sure you want to know it?” Belladonna had laughed, eyes gleaming as she wound her arms around his hips before leaning up to whisper into his ear. “Amaryllis Isley.”

And it was only later that it hit Roy like a ton of bricks that he’d been making out with Poison Ivy’s daughter. 


	27. Off Course

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for dickamy: you nearly died kiss

“I’m out of the country for a month and you forget to mention that you almost _died?”_

Dick was covered in cuts and bruises with a cast around his leg where he’d broken it.

“Its worse than it sounds,” he said then paused, “wait, no, I meant that the other way around…I’m fine, Amy, really.”

His girlfriend scowled at him, her arms crossed, but a moment later she relented in order to sink down onto his bed and Dick pulled her against him with a bit of a pained groan.

“You cause me too much worry, Richard,” Amy sighed into his shoulder.

“You cause me worse,” Dick refuted and he could feel her smile against his skin. “Besides, you’re telling me you won’t get a kick out of playing nurse?”

“If you weren’t so beat up, I would hit you,” Amy assured him and he laughed.

“What about a kiss?” he asked. “Would you give me that?”

Amy leaned back, her hair tumbling over her shoulders as she looked down on him. She was unfairly pretty and Dick could still smell the flowers.

She smiled and leaned down only to veer off course and kiss the corner of his mouth.

 _“No!”_ Dick bemoaned and Amy laughed.


	28. A Challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for dickamy: Teasing kisses on every bit of visible skin

It was easier to sneak around when no one knew you were dating, that much Dick knew, so it was far too easy to sneak into his girlfriend’s window past midnight in his Nightwing uniform to find her sitting on her bed with her laptop open.

He’d never get over how those green eyes of hers gleamed brightly when she saw him. She shut the laptop and stood to throw her arms around him.

“I thought you weren’t going to be able to sneak away tonight,” she whispered, fingers raking through his hair.

“I thought I’d surprise you,” he grinned, cupping her face in his hands before kissing her soundly.

He didn’t think he’d ever get tired of kissing her, of tasting raspberries on her mouth, of smelling the flowers.

Amy took a step back and he stepped with her, and the next thing either of them knew, they were on the bed and Dick was trailing kisses along her throat as Amy gasped for breath.

“You’re terrible,” she nearly moaned when his mouth paid a bit more attention to one particular spot before moving on. “Are you going to kiss every bit of skin you see?”

Dick leaned up to breathe against her ear in a way that had her shuddering.

“That sounds like a challenge.”


	29. Not Even Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for dickamy: not even sorry

“You _bastard,”_ Amy said without any feeling and Dick rather thought she was the one in the most control in the moment, because here he was bruised up in a hospital bed and here she was leaning over him, bracing her hand on his opposite side, green eyes gleaming malevolently.

Was it possible for him to be any more head over heels for her than he already was? The answer was probably yes.

“Literal years of me talking to Dorian and its _you.”_

“You don’t look like you want to punch me,” Dick noticed and Amy blinked in surprise.

“Punch you?” she repeated. “Not while you’re laid up in the hospital, slick.”

“Lucky me, I guess,” he grumbled. “But you don’t look all that disappointed.”

That made a flush of pink spread across her cheeks. “I’ve had a bit of a problem,” Amy admitted.

“Oh, yeah?”

“I really hate love triangles, Richard, I really do,” Amy gave an almost despondent sigh, “so it was kind of hard to deal with having a crush on you and having a crush on Dorian.”

A smile broke across Dick’s lips at that. “Yeah?” He brought a hand up to bring a stray lock and tuck it behind her ear before lingering to cup her cheek.

“Oh, don’t look at me like that,” Amy scoffed.

“Like what?” He grinned.

“Like I’m the most beautiful person in the room.”

“It helps when its true,” Dick couldn’t deny. “And I’m not even sorry.” Amy’s eyes softened as she ran her fingers through his hair before bending down to meet his lips in a searing kiss.


	30. Completely Insane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for: Wally's reaction to looking up Amy's follower count and maybe someone laughing at him

“There’s no way that she’s that popular,” Wally retorted with Artemis’ legs thrown over his lap as she tried to work on her Science homework.

It was kind of a running joke, Amy with her social media. The ‘Social Media Darling’ Dick had called her jokingly once when he caught her typing replies to tweets on her phone and she’d given him an unimpressed stare.

“At least I’m not your dad,” she’d said sagely and left it at that, shutting up Dick faster than Wally would’ve thought possible.

Wally was betting that Amy’s follower count was low at about 50, but Artemis was betting against him at 200. 

They had the bill for their next date riding on it when Wally actually looked up Amy’s twitter follower count and his jaw dropped.

“Are you going to have to pay up?” Artemis grinned, leaning up to look at his phone only for her eyes to widen.

More than 400,000 that was completely insane.

Artemis couldn’t help but howl in laughter.


	31. Shovel Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for: The long List of People giving Dick the Shovel speech when Dicky and Amy Start dating.

It was all very awkward for Dick, because he’d been dating Amy long before anyone else found out. He’d been kissing her and holding her long before anyone else knew they were dating. That had for Amy’s benefit as well as his own.

Amy’s breakup with Zatanna had been rather explosive, whereas Dick’s had been a mutual falling apart (maybe because they both liked the same girl, but the pair never vocalized that), and it had made Amy a bit weary of relationships. In Dick’s case, the privacy of Bruce not knowing that he was dating Amy and the papers not knowing that Bruce Wayne’s ward was in a relationship with someone had been preferable at the time.

He liked watching the shadows play across her face as he kissed in her in the dead of night, grinning as he watched her sneak back into her room. He liked knowing that there was a different meaning when Amy called him ‘babe’ as opposed to everyone else.

What he didn’t like was getting the shovel talk from virtually everyone Amy knew. There was Roy and Wally and Barry, but he’d expected them. Ariel wasn’t very terrifying but her moms were and Dick swallowed hard as Pamela and Harley told him everything they’d do to him if he hurt their girl. The other Oracles sent him anonymous untraceable warnings.

But one day he woke up with a sai stabbed into the headboard with a note that said:  _Hurt my partner and no one finds your body._

Dick firmly wished that Jade and Amy had never become friends.


	32. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for: Impulse reaction to meeting Amy for the first time.

Bart dreamed about the last time he saw his aunt, it was more like a nightmare really with her bright green eyes fixing on him, telling him to run for the safehouse before turning back and letting loose an electrical storm strong enough to destroy almost everything around her.

He only found out later that doing so had cost her her own life.

But here she was young and beautiful and full of life, half a step behind Wally, lips painted brightly and wearing a nice dress and heels, making Bart think he’d pulled her out of a date.

“Aunt Amy!” Bart couldn’t help himself when he darted around Wally to hug her tightly around her midsection.

The young woman gave a start of surprise, looking to Barry in confusion before carefully wrapping her arms around him and Bart could almost imagine she was the woman who had taken him in after his parents were gone, always giving him a smile and kissing his brow in the morning, teaching him acrobatics and coding, even though she’d never quite recovered from the loss of Dick.

Bart knew she could feel his shoulders shake as Barry explained things to his daughter over his head, and then he felt her lean her cheek against the top of his head and squeeze him tighter.

 _This time_ , Bart thought, _I’ll save you, I promise._


	33. Cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for: "Momma Bear Moms squared" + zamara VS dickamy

“Okay, they look cute!”

“Yeah, but are they as cute as Zatanna and her were?” Pamela asked as they walked hand in hand down the street, Pamela stopping at a few farmer’s market stalls, coming away with a few nice apples and some good tomatoes.

Amy and Dick were some distance away, and Pamela doubted her daughter was even aware that they were there at the same time, she was too busy laughing as Dick tried on an outrageous hat before convincing her to try one as well, the pair taking a selfie together.

Amy’s hair was dyed a bluish sort of purple now, which had given Pamela a shock when she’d come down in the morning, but it made her easy to pick out in a crowd.

Dick bought her a scone, tucking a loose curl behind her ear and Amy ducked forward to kiss his cheek soundly.

“Zatanna and her were so cute,” Harley lamented beside her, “but she’s the one that broke them up. Besides, look at them, they’re adorable!”

Pamela shook her head fondly. Zatanna had come to the house recently to try to make up things with Amy, but she never made it past the front door. Amy had been a mess after their breakup, and neither were all that willing to see that happen again.

“They are cute,” Pamela had to concede as Dick knelt theatrically to offer Amy a Chrysanthemum and Amy’s laugh lit up her whole face.

Pamela smiled. She hadn’t seen her daughter look like that in awhile.


	34. Svelte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for dickamy: svelte

“You’re looking…” Dick struggled to find the word, because Amy looked nice, really pretty, wearing a pretty green top under her leather jacket, and a metallic green lipstick. “Svelte.”

She was just toeing the line between casual and nice in the absolute best way.

Amy laughed, crossing her arms as she stood beside his motorcycle. “Svelte? Is that even a word?”

“It means, like, slender and elegant,” Dick defended.

Her eyes gleamed as she took the helmet he offered her, but she didn’t remark on it further, sliding on behind him and winding her arms around his waist.

He tried not to get a shiver. 


	35. Drastic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for royamy: drastic

“That’s a bit drastic,” Roy grunted when Amy grabbed up his bow. “You’re a terrible shot.”

“Better that than nothing,” Amy pointed out breathlessly, both wincing at the sound of gunfire raining into the wall next to him. “Personally, I think our options are a bit limited.”

“You may be right,” Roy conceded with a hiss of pain, looking down at the blood staining his leg and his arm. Amy had crimson seeping through the side of her uniform, but she healed much faster than he did.

Amy handed over her staff as she pulled the explosive arrow from the ruin of his quiver.

“Shoot straight,” he warned as she nocked it before jumping out into full view and firing off an arrow.

The explosion reflected orange in her eyes.


	36. Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for zamara: 'this was a mistake'

The words rang in Amy’s ears. “It was a mistake! I didn’t mean it!”

But if she didn’t mean it then Zatanna wouldn’t have said it. 

The rain fell down around her, drenching her to the bone and thunder boomed and lightning crackled.

“Amy!” She could hear her father calling her name she sniffed, rubbing at her red eyes as Barry came running towards her, concern flowing off him as he came to kneel at her side. “Amy, why are you out here in the rain?”

“She-she,” Amy’s throat ached and her eyes burned, “she broke up with me!”

Then she burst into tears, burying them into her father’s chest when he wound his arms around her tightly and let her cry in the storm.


	37. Collapse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for dickamy: collapse

There was something hazy and grey beside him and Dick groaned loudly.

“What happened?”

“You fell,” came Amy’s voice from the grey blob that could’ve only been her hair. “Passed out, really. Alfred thinks its because you haven’t been eating.”

Now that he could see her, he could see her rather severe expression.

Dick grimaced. “Would you believe I was too busy to eat?”

“No,” his girlfriend said flatly. 

She must’ve just gotten back from Russia; some welcoming.

“Alfred’s offered to order some take out from that Chinese place we like as long as you eat.”

“Did he tell Bruce?” Dick almost didn’t want to know the answer.

“What d’you think?” Amy asked archly before leaning over to run her fingers through his hair and kiss his temple. “Maybe you need to look after yourself for a change, babe.”

Dick grumbled under his breath and she allowed herself a small chuckle.


	38. Breakup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for jade and amy: “It’s six o’clock in the morning, you’re not having vodka.”

“It’s six o’clock in the morning, you’re not having vodka.”

Jade never thought she’d have to tell Amy not to drink Vodka. Amy wasn’t really known for hitting the liquor hard unless she was drinking in the stead of pain killers, which Jade had seen her do once or twice.

But it was never good to start with alcohol after a breakup.

“She thought I man-factured thosh phermoones,” Amy slurred, her eyes red and tear tracks dry, the bottle of vodka swinging in her hand, sloshing around the kitchen and Jade grimaced.

She was well aware of Amy’s difficulties with her pheromones and knew that if she didn’t get them under control soon, Poison Ivy was going to have to practically quarantine her from just about everyone until she could. 

The air still smelled of flowers, Amy smelled amazing, but that was beside the point.

“Storm, why don’t you just give me the vodka?” Jade held out a hand cautiously.

“Wifout it, how’m’I suppossed to drown in m’sorrows?” Amy asked a bit despondent, looking down at the bottle forlornly and Jade snagged it.

“I think you can manage that fine with ice cream, Storm,” Jade mentioned.

“Already did.” Amy looked like she was about to cry and Jade grimaced again. Thank god she’d never had a breakup like that before. 


	39. Pregnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for jade and amy: 'Does he know about the baby?'

This was the exact opposite of how Amy wanted her night to go, but here she was in the industrial loft in Gotham she usually reserved for hanging out when she needed to get away for awhile, away from her family, away from her friends, away from her life.

But here was Jade, trying to hide her trembling fingers around the steaming cup of tea as she sat in the soft couch with Amy leaning forward in her moonchair.

She didn’t think she’d ever seen Jade quite so thrown off.

Jade had called her the previous day, asking if she wanted to come with her to see a doctor, and Jade never went to the doctor. Finding out her partner was pregnant with her other partner’s baby was a pleasant surprise, but she thought that Jade needed a few hours to get used to the idea of being a mom…or not.

“I can hunt him down if you want,” Amy offered with a sigh.There were only so many times she could go looking for him before her parents pulled her out like they did that time when the three of them went off looking for what Roy had called ‘the real Roy Harper’ and that had stung, to know she was friends with someone she never saw again and the clone that replaced him, but the phone call a few days after had been infinitely worse.

“No, no, its all right,” Jade muttered, heaving a sigh of her own, “I don’t want to chain him here if he doesn’t want to be.”

Amy bit the inside of her cheek. “Does he know about the baby?”

“No,” Jade said, “and I think I’m going to keep it that way.”

That was her decision and Amy respected that, but it still put her in an awkward position. Still, she kept her mouth shut; it was none of Roy’s business if his wife was pregnant if she didn’t want him to know.


	40. Bait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for dickamy: “The diamond on your engagement ring is fake.”

_“The diamond on your engagement ring is fake.”_

Amy smiled as she lifted her champagne flute to her lips. “Not if you’re not looking too close,” she murmured, the words only picked up by the comm secured in her ear.

She could hear his chuckle, but she didn’t bother to look over to where he had his back to her. She also didn’t make eye contact with Artemis who was sporting dark hair courtesy of Amy’s ex-girlfriend’s magic.

If all went according to plan, their op would go off without a hitch, but considering their luck, Amy wasn’t exactly hoping for the best, rather expecting the worst.

Amy tossed a loose curl over her shoulder. The red dress drew attention and she’d turned her hair red to match the occasion, she drew eyes, which was rather the point. Amy was the bait, after all.

 _“Target heading your way,”_  Artemis’ murmur came softly.

 _“KF should already be inside,”_  Dick hummed and Amy took what appeared to be a cursory sip of the champagne, but she never drank on ops.

Then she turned and plastered a smile on her face as the target approached.


	41. Distracting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for dickamy: "Stop being so cute"

Oh, he  _hated_  her so much right now, wearing his shirt, hanging loose off one shoulder as she kept her legs looped over his, that sly smirk on her lips.

He was turning red, he just knew it. She needed to stop being so cute, not even cute, really,  _hot_ , she needed to stop being so  _hot._

“Am I  _distracting_  you, Richard?” she asked, her eyes gleaming malevolently.

This was why Poison Ivy should’ve never had a daughter,  _holy fuck_ , Dick was  _dead_ , Amy was  _killing_  him.

The air smelled like flowers and she had an arm wound around his shoulders, her fingers lightly running through his hair.

“No, of course not, why would you think that?” It took a great amount of strain to speak flatly and act like she didn’t affect him terribly, and he was sure the color of his cheeks was still red, but that was beside the point.

Amy pouted for good measure and the back of his neck tingled where she brushed her fingers lightly, only to give a small yelp when he pulled her with one hand hooked behind her knee and the other at her back, pulling her more fully into his lap.

Her surprise was pleasing to see as he smoothed circles into the side of her knee, leaning forward, his breath skittering across her neck and making her shiver.

“You know that’s my shirt, right?” he murmured, pressing a light kiss against her neck.

Two could play the distracting game.

“Is it?” Amy asked faintly, swallowing thickly  as he trailed kisses across her neck before traveling upwards to her chin to hover over her lips.

“Hm,” Dick agreed, lips just slightly brushing against hers, “I think I’d like it back.”

Amy chuckled lightly, winding her arm around his neck once more. “No, you wouldn’t,” she said with the utmost certainty. “It looks better on me.”

And Dick couldn’t quite fault her there, so he saved face by kissing her soundly to silence her laughter.     


	42. Grudging Respect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for amy and jade: "You're bleeding all over my carpet."

Jade was in thorough need of stitching, that much she was rather well aware of as she crept along the street in Central City in the darkness, searching for one house in particular.

Amy’s tree next to her window was perfect for sneaking out in the middle of the night, something the heroine-turned-thief-turned-heroine-turned-grey-hero had become very familiar with using.

It was cracked, so Jade didn’t have too much trouble, swinging up to the large branch and sliding the window open carefully.

She almost knocked over a vase in her haste to enter.

“Really?” she asked out loud.

Amy snorted even as she rubbed out the sleep from her eyes, shifting her pillow and Jade could swear that she’d seen a gleam of a knife hidden under her pillow. She’d trained her well. “Its pretty easy to tell if someone’s in my room if they knock over a vase.”

Jade couldn’t help but feel grudging respect for her.

Amy reached under her bed for the first-aid kit. “Try not to bleed all over my carpet. We barely got the other guy’s out.” And then she rolled over and went back to sleep. 


	43. Contributing Factor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for jade: "how is my wife my badass than me?"

Amy hugged Jade tightly, her eyes glittering and a smile on her lips. She’d grown so much since the first time Jade had met her, she was so much more confident now. Jade liked to think she’d brought that about, but, in reality, there had been far too much going on in such a short time period to be anything but a contributing factor.

“You look after yourself, all right?” Jade mentioned before flicking her nose, much like she did with Artemis. Her relationship with her sister wasn’t as strained as it had been before, but Amy was so much easier to be around, having one foot in the criminal underworld and one foot in the Justice League.

“I’d be more worried about you,” Amy laughed, looking down to Jade’s swollen stomach. “You sure you don’t want me to hang around for a little bit? Or you know, you could come live at the brownstone with me.”

Jade almost took her up on it, but Amy had her own life, her own boyfriend. She had her work as Oracle and as herself as a media sensation known for supporting small businesses and paying off several student loans a year.

“I’ll be fine,” Jade assured her.

“Hopefully when I get back I’ll have some new information on him,” Amy promised before grinning widely, “and you know what I’m going to tell him?”

“Do I want to know?”

“I’m going to tell him his wife’s a badass, more badass than he is.”

Jade’s laugh belled out and echoed in the silence of the night.


	44. Satan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for dickamy: "You're Satan."

“You’re  _Satan,”_  Dick groaned when he saw his girlfriend come out of the bedroom in the brownstone. Really, she was unfairly attractive; it was definitely Pamela’s fault for that.

Her dark hair was set in curls and she was wearing a loose green shimmery dress that looked an awful lot like leaves, eyeliner curving sharply at the edge of her glinting eyes, and deep red-painted lips twisting up to reveal pale grinning teeth.

“What’s the matter, Richard? Want to keep me all to yourself?” She stepped closer, her heels clicking on the floor as she spun her fingers into his jacket.

He felt so under dressed next to her, in just his jeans and jacket, but Amy generally made an effort to look good on purpose. She liked how tongue-tied he got around her when she was all dolled up.

“You have  _no_  idea.”He traced the curve of her jaw before trailing a finger or two down the side of her throat, watching how her eyes fluttered slightly. “You look amazing.”

He darted forward, winding an arm loosely around her waist as he ducked to press a kiss over her pulse-point, knowing that weak spot very well now.

 _“Mm,”_  he mumbled, “you’re wearing the perfume I got you.”

He missed how her eyes glittered behind his back. “I am.”

Dick groaned loudly. “Like I said,  _Satan.”_

Amy laughed.


	45. Whining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for dickamy: “You can only suffer through my whining for so long until you get up and make me a sandwich.”

Dick was staring at her, she could tell without even opening her eyes, her legs resting against his lap.

“What the hell was that?” he demanded finally and Amy cracked a smile.

“You can only suffer through my whining for so long until you get up and make me a sandwich,” Amy said in an almost conversational tone. “I’m just waiting for you to get up is all.”

Dick arched an eyebrow. “You don’t whine unless its about not being able to take pain meds on the job.”

“Ugh,” Amy groaned at the thought of it, “such a mistake.”

She felt him flick her nose. “You’re loopy enough, you don’t need the extra edge of morphine, believe me.”

“That is completely outrageous,” Amy scoffed. “I’m not loopy!”

“Mm-hm.” Dick sounded unimpressed and Amy positively sulked.

“Are you going to get me a sandwich?”

“Nope.” He popped the ‘p’.

“Why must you make my life hard?” Amy lamented.

“Its all I’m good for,” her boyfriend cheeked and she would’ve rolled her eyes if they’d been open.


	46. Metallic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for dickamy: dick seeing amy with metallic lipstick

Amy had needed a break after the huge fight between her and Zatanna, and Dick got that, but cutting out her friends for weeks upon weeks wasn’t the smartest decision.

He hadn’t seen her at all, and he knew she was doing more than moping around in her room all day, because Masquerade was making headlines again and had already stolen close to two million dollars in the past three weeks alone.

So it was a surprise when he saw her out in Gotham with a few of her ballerina friends from the GCB.

“Amy!”

She turned and his tongue stopped working.

She looked  _great._

Not even great, _amazing,_  really. Wearing a blue floral lace dress and heeled boots that made her legs look great, with her signature black leather jacket over her shoulders, and lips painted a metallic blue.

Her eyes gleamed and it was entirely distracting, even as her friends giggled. “Richard! What’re you doing here?”

“Oh, well, I-I was kind of wandering,” he tripped over his words.

“Ama,” the tall willowy girl with a stylish white top to contrast with the deeper color of her skin. She was easily the most striking of the group. “Why don’t you introduce us?”

Amy rolled her eyes. “Everyone, this is a friend of mine, Richard Grayson.” Eyebrows rose at that. “He’s…he’s not usually like this.”

The other girls shared a glance behind her head and Dick blushed.  


	47. An Act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for dickamy: "Don't touch me. We're fighting."

They’d been arguing before the mission, about something stupid, her keeping secrets like she always did, but she’d played the part of angry girlfriend a little too well on that Team mission, angrily exploding at him: “Don’t touch me, we’re fighting.”

He ran a hand through his hair, sitting on the steps outside her brownstone. He knew she wasn’t there, and even though he had a key, it felt a bit like an invasion of privacy, especially since he wasn’t really sure how she felt about him right now.

There was a rustle of plastic bags and an all-too-familiar voice saying, “I gave you that key for a reason, you know.”

She was wearing a loose green dress that fell to her calves under a leather jacket, dark green painted lips twisting in amusement.

“I wasn’t really sure you’d want me around,” Dick admitted and Amy scoffed, setting the groceries on the ground as he stood. Her fingers caught in his beltloops, dragging him closer to her, a tactic he had used on her far too often.

“Of course I want you around, Richard,” she muttered against his lips, “that fight was for the mission, you idiot.” And he didn’t have time to respond to that when she pressed her lips firmly against his, sealing the words with a sweet kiss.


	48. Better On Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for dickamy: “That’s my shirt. So is that..wait?”

Dick blinked his eyes open slowly, rousing slowly and silently. Amy’s room at the brownstone she was leasing close to her university was empty and he could see the cord that had been charging her laptop was resting on the desk, the laptop gone.

There was a hum of sound downstairs and he was sure that Amy was probably talking to someone on the phone.

The sound grew nearer and Dick stretched, leaning back on the pillows as Amy entered, her phone held to her ear by her shoulder and her hands holding the laptop in her hands easily. The expression on her face was oddly serious.

“No, I understand,” Amy said, “its quite an opportunity, Dr. Roquette, I’d be happy to send you my application. Thank you so much.”

She set the laptop on the desk to plug it back in before canceling the call and giving Dick full view of his girlfriend.

“That’s my shirt,” he mentioned in a drawl, taking note of the simple red button-down that she was wearing that was far too big for her. It still gave him an undeniable thrill to see her wearing it, though.

Amy laughed as she moved to sit on the edge of the bed, running her fingers through his hair. “It looks better on me,” she said with certainty before leaning down to kiss him soundly and Dick knew she was right.


	49. Like It Or Not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for dickamy: “You’re coming home with me whether you like it or not.”

“You’re coming home with me whether you like it or not.”

Amy was grinning widely at him like they hadn’t just avoided getting shot at by some gangbangers by making out in the alley with highly exaggerated moans.

She looked entirely too pleased with herself, her hair wild from his fingers and her lipstick smeared slightly.

A heat blazed inside him at the thought that he was the one that had caused that.

“My dad might take issue with that,” he said, not giving her the opportunity to answer, instead opting to kiss her breathless.

“You could always say I used my pheromones on you,” Amy grinned when she finally had the chance to breathe.

“He knows they don’t work on me.”

That turned Amy’s grin into a feral smirk. “They work on everyone, babe, you just haven’t noticed.”

And then she kissed him again before he had time to process it. 


	50. A Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for dickamy: a promise

“Look after yourself, won’t you?”

“Aw, Richard, you sound  _worried!”_

Amy was grinning as she straightened the strap of her rucksack, Dick was the only one who had been able to come and see her off, mostly because the other members of the Team were either busy with patrolling with their mentors or doing something for school, like Wally and Artemis were (which both found to be a downer, because they had long standing dates on Thursdays).

“Its just  _Russia,_ ” Amy pointed out, “its not like I haven’t gone there before.”

Dick gave a half-shrug at that and the corners of her mouth twitched.

“Knowing you, I’m sure you’ll find trouble,” he said and Amy scowled for good measure.

 _“Hey!”_  she complained and he laughed. 

“It’ll be fine,” Amy added, “its just a small mission with Dinah and then I’m going to pop over to train with the Priests for a week.”

“Promise?”

Amy held out a pinky to loop with Dick’s, still grinning. “Promise,” she agreed. “See you in a week and a half, little bird!”

Then she waved goodbye and ran to catch up with her mentor, blending into the crowd in seconds.


	51. Better Than the Other Guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for dickamy: a sorry kiss

Dick roused slowly, feeling a bit hazy.

The room was white and there was a clean smell in the room that made his nose tingle, but the hand running through his hair was soothing.

“Babe?”

He hummed, opening his eyes slightly to turn his head towards his girlfriend.

She looked very nice, wearing her black flowerprint dress and black dusted along her eyes. She’d had an interview for her college of choice that she’d been stressing about all day.

“Hey,” Amy smiled but it didn’t reach her eyes quite enough, the worry too clear. “How’re you feeling?”

“Like I was in a car crash,” Dick said dryly and Amy didn’t smile. “How bad am I?”

“You’re better than the other guy,” Amy admitted, “he went through his windshield…they said he was drunk. You broke your arm and a few ribs, but other than a few scratches and bruises, you’re fine.”

She pressed a kiss gently to his cheek. “Oh, babe, I’m sorry.”

“It wasn’t your fault,” Dick pointed out fuzzily.

Amy sighed and he lifted his good arm, as aching as it was, in order to cup her cheek and she held it there, pressing a kiss to his palm.

“C’mere,” he said, his fingers hooking around her neck, pulling her towards him.

“Richard,” she whispered against his mouth, “you’re hurt.”

“I don’t care,” he said and kissed her.


	52. Expect the Worst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for dickamy: Cooking together

Pamela and Harley were away for the weekend and Bruce was on a business trip, so Amy and Dick had the house to themselves for the weekend, but they’d chosen to spend it at Amy’s safe house instead.

“How much trouble are you going to be in when Bruce finds out where you spent your weekend?” Amy asked with a smirk as she watched the chicken she was cooking in the skillet.

A hand cupped her hip and a kiss was pressed to the base of her neck enough to send a shiver down her spine.

“I’m sure I’ll think of something,” he murmured into her skin and where his lips touched Amy felt a tingle.

“Richard Grayson,” Amy’s eyes gleamed as he took the spatula from her hand in order to flip the chicken, “you little liar.”

Dick grinned, twisting one of her curls behind her ear. “I thought you liked it when I did something bad?”

“Its very sexy,” Amy laughed, leaning up on her tip toes to seal her lips against his. “I wonder how Alfred will feel when he has to tell Bruce that Poison Ivy’s daughter whisked away his son for two nights.”

“I’m sure he’ll expect the worst,”Dick replied in amusement.

“Well,” Amy said, winding her arms around his waist, leaning her head back, “it is me, so probably.”

Dick laughed and kissed her smirking mouth.


	53. Awkward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for dickamy: getting caught in the act

Amy hummed against Dick’s lips as he kissed her again and she was glad not for the first time that neither of her mothers were home to see her sucking face with the former Boy Wonder.

“Your room might be more comfortable for long makeouts,” she said between kisses and twisting her fingers into his hair.

“You don’t have Batman for a father,” he said, nuzzling his face into the side of her neck, sucking marks into her skin that made her eyes roll and a moan escape her lips before his own trailed back up to hers and Amy responded with more fervor than he was anticipating, twisting them so he was the one against the bed and she was the one trapping him there.

“So you’d rather take on Poison Ivy instead?” she smirked and she had no idea how good she looked with her hair in disarray, lips swollen, and a hickey forming on her throat from his mouth.

“Definitely,” he said weakly, his mouth almost too dry to function.

“You’re lucky you’re cute, little bird,” Amy smiled, kissing him, her teeth catching his lower lip and tugging.

Dick tangled his hand in her hair, ready to kiss her until she forgot her name when they were both interrupted.

“Amy,” Pamela called up to her room, “I’m making dinner. Is your boyfriend staying over?”

“Well,” Dick managed to say, “this’ll be awkward.”

Amy only groaned loudly at the thought.


	54. Good Explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for amy, roy, and jade

“I’m sure there’s a very good explanation for this,” Amy said, tightening her grip on her bo-staff.

Roy crossed his arms, unimpressed with the pair of them. “I really don’t think there is.”

Jade grinned widely even though it wasn’t seen behind her cat mask. “Aw, Storm, I think our boy is annoyed with us.”

“It is his general expression,” Amy agreed and the girls swore a vein throbbed in Roy’s forehead.

“You’re lucky GA didn’t catch you in the act,” he said, “or BC.”

“I think BC would be more chill about it, to be perfectly honest,” Amy countered, “and GA would only have a problem with Jade because she’s dating you.”

“Well, that’s nice,” Jade said dryly.

“He’s a hero, what’d you expect?”

Roy pressed a hand to his face, internally marveling at his self-control. “Why are you two like this?”


	55. Let Them See

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for dickamy: hope we don't get caught kiss

Dick Grayson and Amara Isley-Allen had been very careful with their relationship, mostly because they weren’t sure how either of their fathers would handle it.

Bruce probably thought justice was the only woman Dick needed in his life.

Amy was heading home to the Allens for the night when the zeta-tube flared to life behind her and she turned in surprise to see Dick standing there.

“Richard-?”

And then he swept forward to cradle her face in his hands and plant a kiss on her lips. Her eyes fluttered shut almost on impulse and she tilted her head for a better angle, her fingers bunching into the fabric of his shirt at his waist.

“Richard,” she murmured, her eyes still closed as his mouth teased hers and she leaned forward, trying to chase his lips and failing, “someone might see-”

“Let them,” Dick said, kissing her breathless once more and Amy’s worries melted away until the tell-tell clearing of a throat caused them to part to see Amy’s father standing there in his uniform, considering them in a way neither liked.

Dick swallowed thickly and Amy grimaced.


	56. Proper Sendoff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a prompt for royade: a hot kiss

This hadn’t been how Roy had been planning for the evening to go, but with Jade it was hard to plan.

So instead he just tangled his fingers into her hair and kissed her with as much fervor as she was to him. Her lips tasted bitter and he wanted to drown in her.

Jade smirked against his lips as he fumbled with his apartment door while trying not to break the kiss before finally managing to get them inside.

His girlfriend twisted them in a single fluid move to press him hard against the door.

Roy gave a noise of startled surprise, his lips parting beneath hers and the next thing he knew her tongue was learning every detail of his mouth and Roy responded in kind.

It took much longer to separate and Roy missed her warmth when she leaned back, a bit breathless and lips swollen.

“Now that,” she purred, “was a proper sendoff.”

Roy leaned heavily against his door, trying to catch his breath. “I do try.”

Her eyes glittered and she darted forward to press a kiss to his throat, delighting in how he jolted in surprise at the move, but then she was gone, and Roy was alone in the apartment.  


	57. Like Children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for amy and mom squared

It was snowing heavily outside and not for the first time was Amy glad that all of her schooling was online and she didn’t even have to leave the house.

Pam and Harley were off today, though, so they were making it a stay in sort of day, watching Lord of the Rings, all three movies.

“I don’t think you have enough movie food,” Amy laughed where she was sandwiched between both women, glancing over the coffee table where there was a bowl of popcorn and two bags of cheap candy.

“There’s more in the kitchen,” Pam grinned, pulling the bowl of popcorn towards herself, grinning widely as Harley made a sound of outrage.

“Where’re you going with that?” Harley demanded. “I cooked that, you know!”

“Its not that hard to heat a bag in the microwave!”

Amy rolled her eyes as they squabbled like children fighting over a toy before tucking her blanket around her legs and grabbing the remote to start the movie.


	58. Plummet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for dickamy: catching them before they fall

Dick had only seen Amy overextend herself once before, but that had a long time ago, and back then she hadn’t been even close to creating a powerful lightning storm.

It was awe-inducing that Dick couldn’t help but pause and stare as the clouds thickened around her, lightning arching over them, crackling in the air.

He couldn’t even see her in the middle of it, but he knew she was there.

There was one last violent throw of lightning and then the clouds began to fade as a body tipped over the skyscraper, falling down and down, head first.

Dick acted quickly, shooting off his grappler and leaping once it was secure, swinging forward to grasp Amy’s wrist before she could plummet to the ground, gritting his teeth when she almost slipped from his grip entirely.

Amy blearily opened her eyes, looking more tired than he’d ever seen her and then she looked up in surprise.

“How’s it hanging?”

Amy groaned loudly.


	59. Grounded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for royamy: caught in a storm

Getting off of the mountain wasn’t nearly as difficult as going up it, Roy had found, especially since they used Amy’s atmo-kinesis.

“They’ve grounded the plane because of a snowstorm,” he said when they piled into the back of the hired car. “We’ll have to stay overnight.”

“Its fine,” Amy said before giving the driver an address that Roy didn’t recognize and he arched an eyebrow.

“Where exactly are we going?” he inquired.

But Amy smiled, revealing nothing.

The car drove in silence for a good half hour until it took a private road practically unseen in all the snow, coming to a stop in front of a cozy cottage.

Roy paid the driver and he and Amy stepped out into the frigid wind.

“Its not a safe house, is it?” he asked and Amy grinned. “When did you have the time to get a safe house?”

But Amy gave him no response, pulling a key out from under her neckline to click the door open.

“Go in,” she laughed when she saw his hesitation. “Its going to take a few hours for the storm to pass, Roy, you might as well spend it in the warmth.”

Roy wrinkled his nose in annoyance and stepped inside.


	60. Worse Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for dickamy

“You’re lucky you’re pretty, Richard.”

“I will literally punch you in the face.”

Amy grinned widely as she clasped her hand in his, allowing him to lead her into a waltz. It’d been his idea to invite Amy to the gala that he and Bruce had been invited to, mostly because Amy could at least dance properly and would make the boring evening a bit fun.

Her deep green gown brought out her eyes, fanning out as they spun around. Dick had been expecting it to be black, to be perfectly honest.

“You owe me some raspberries,” she sang and he rolled his eyes.

“All you ever want are raspberries,” he said, “it’d be easier for me just to owe you money.”

Amy smirked. “I’ve got enough money, but not enough raspberries.”

“You have a serious addiction.”

“There are worse things to be addicted to,” Amy responded, rather unconcerned.

Dick rolled his eyes, pulling her into a tight spin.


	61. Liar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for amy sassing the JL

“Put the gun down, Masquerade.”

“That’s not likely to happen,” her modulated voice returned, eyes angry behind her golden mask. She had places to be and this was a waste of her time. “Why don’t you get out of my way, Green Lantern?”

Hal Jordan was a friend of Barry’s, so it wasn’t as though he didn’t know Amy, but he thought this was a bit drastic, even for the hero-turned-thief.

“I’d better not,” Green Lantern said. “Your father-”

“My  _father,_ ” Masquerade bit out, “is in prison for his crimes. Flash is not my father, he’s just a liar and I  _hate_  liars.”

“Kid, think about what you’re doing-”

“That’s funny,” Masquerade snapped, “because I seem to be the only one around here actually doing any kind of thinking. Really, its a miracle anyone in the JL actually gets anything done!”

Green Lantern took a step forward and Masquerade tightened her grip on the gun, finger on the trigger.

“Take another step,” she invited, “I  _dare_  you.”


	62. Relieved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for amy and iris seeing each other after the Fallout

Iris couldn’t help but be relieved.

There Amy was standing there, whole and healthy, looking as well cared for as she’d hoped with how Pamela had described ( “Don’t you dare insinuate that I would have harmed my own child,” the ex-villain had warned through gritted teeth).

She was explaining something to Dick in the Wayne Tower lobby, waving her hands around as she spoke, clearly very passionate about whatever she was talking about, and he interrupted now and again, clearly intrigued about whatever she was telling him about.

“She’s got a new project,” Harley said, coming up beside her, casting blue eyes over her. “Its just started up and she’s really excited about it.”

“What kind of project?” Iris asked, drinking in her daughter’s appearance.

“Why don’t you ask her?” Harley said before raising her voice. “Hey, Petal, there’s someone here to see you!”

Amy’s head jerked up and she stared, her eyes meeting Iris’ and before Iris had any time to process it, she’d abandoned Dick’s side to rush forward and throw her arms around Iris’ waist.

Her height had barely improved since the last time Iris had seen her, but her hair was a bit longer, and she smelled more strongly of flowers.

But she tightened her grip on her daughter all the same.


	63. Bitter Regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for Iris being told about the Fallout

It was raining, completely drenching Central City as Iris tried to comprehend what Barry was saying with so much bitter regret.

She didn’t like to think that her daughter was known for running away, but this was the third time it had happened and she really couldn’t find herself to be all that surprised.

What she was surprised of was the fact that Amy’s biological mother was Poison Ivy and the woman Amy had been working with at the flower shop for the past year, and that Barry had lied about it.

She was furious and worried and terrified. Furious at Barry for keeping that secret from her, from Amy. Worried because her daughter was nowhere to be seen and was currently AWOL from the Justice League, which she had forcibly quit. Terrified because she had no idea what would happen with Amy, not with her mother being a villain.

“I need you to leave,” she said brokenly to her husband.

“Babe?” Barry said weakly as Iris rubbed at her eyes.

“I don’t want to see you, Barry,” she said before grabbing her bag and pushing past him to the car, tears mingling with the rain.

How could things have changed so much in a single day?  


	64. Worst Traits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for overprotective mom squared

Harley didn’t like to think of herself as overprotective, but she’d gotten rather close to Amy over the past few weeks, Amy was Pam’s, after all, and she and Pam were each other’s, so she had a right to worry over her partner’s child who was prone to dangerous behavior, though, this time, it wasn’t Amy’s fault.

Amy’s eyes fluttered open and she gave a soft groan, jerking Harley into standing at her bedside, brushing several strands away from her face.

“Hey, Petal,” she murmured, “how’re you feeling?”

“Like I’ve been shot,” Amy groaned, not even bothering to look down at her midsection where the shot had been fired and where bandages had been securely pasted over the stitched up injuries. “Where’s Mom?”

“She’s talking to the doctor.” Harley glanced towards the door, but there was no one there. “She’ll be back soon…and you aren’t allowed to leave the house until your wound is healed.”

It was a mild threat, but it still made a tired smile worm its way onto Amy’s lips.

“Try and stop me,” she said and Harley couldn’t help but be exasperated.

It was such a Pamela response; Amy had inherited her mother’s worst traits.


	65. Always Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for jade sneaking into amy's room at mom squared's house

“Wow, you’ve got a really nice room.”

“What the actual  _fuck,_  Jade!”

Amy glowered at the assassin when she cracked the window to peer inside, of course, Amy was still wide awake, sitting in her chaise with her laptop connected to the TV, working on some BlackNet business if the dark screen and variations of bright green code across it was any indication.

“Admit it,” Jade grinned, “you missed me.”

Amy rolled her eyes as Jade hopped inside, shutting the window behind her to whistle lowly. “Nice place. Mom and Mom must have really splurged on you.”

Amy sighed. “Shouldn’t you be spending the night at Roy’s, or something?”

Jade winked. “We haven’t gotten that far, besides, he’s patrolling tonight.”

It was always something with her. Amy was starting to think that she was actually coming up with reasons to sleep over at Amy’s place. She was sure it was just to annoy her; that was Jade’s favorite thing to do.

“Don’t worry, Storm, I know you missed me,” Jade grinned, sauntering forward to give a loud puckering kiss to her cheek.

Amy didn’t so much as arch an eyebrow at the assassin’s antics. “There’s a trundle bed under mine,” she said shortly.

“You’re a beauty, Storm, don’t let anyone tell you different!”

Amy rolled her eyes at the ceiling.


	66. Genetics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for amy defending mom squared

She’d known that few in the Justice League could really understand the situation she was in, and it was a rather odd one, Amy couldn’t deny, but fire had pulsed through her body when Hawkman had opened his mouth.

“Any of your actions are suspect,” he said shrewdly, and Amy bristled, feeling uncommonly as though she was on trial, “being the child of Poison Ivy.”

“You’re blaming me for my genetics?” Amy sneered. Being away from the Justice League had cleared her of her awe of them. “Don’t speak of my mother as if you know her, you don’t know a single thing about her.”

Roy would have been there, by her side, he had seen Pamela and Harley’s kindness firsthand, as had Wally, but this meeting was for Amy, to see if she would be allowed to rejoin the Team.

“You deny her actions have caused casualties and fatalities?”

Hal Jordan was Barry’s friend, but that was the only thing he had going for him in that moment as Amy fixed a pair of furious eyes on him.

“No, I don’t,” she said through gritted teeth, “but I’m not sure if you noticed, but the death toll has gone down considerably since I came into her life, which might be a sign that we can have a positive effect on one another.”

Her green eyes narrowed. “I have better places to be than with people who clearly don’t give a damn about my mother’s mental well-being, just tell me if I can come back or not.”


	67. Time Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for amy: 'it was a mistake'

“It was a mistake!” Zatanna’s words came out as a plea as Amy furiously wiped at her eyes, stuffing her laptop in her bag and grabbing her jacket, whipping it around her shoulders. “Amy, I didn’t mean it!”

“If you didn’t mean it then you wouldn’t have said it,” Amy said frostily.

Six months together and she didn’t trust her enough to believe that their mutual attraction had nothing to do with Amy’s pheromones. Anger burned hot in her veins and running away from it all seemed like the best option.

“Amy, please, I love you!” Zatanna insisted, and Amy wished that could make it better, but it didn’t.

“Oh, really?” Amy sneered. “You sure that isn’t something that I manufactured?”

Zatanna reeled back as though she’d been slapped and Amy couldn’t help but take some vindictive pleasure from that.

She left her ex-girlfriend to make her way towards the zeta-tubes where Kaldur was waiting for her, concern clear on his face.

“Amy-”

“Kaldur, I’m going to take some time off,” Amy said stiffly, knowing full well that sooner rather than later she was going to start bawling. “I don’t want to be here.”

Understanding colored his face. “Of course,” he said, “take all the time you need.”

And Amy stepped into the zeta-tube, wanting to be as far away from Zatanna as possible.


	68. Need a Drink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for amy: 'what've you done?'

“Amy, what’ve you done?” Dick demanded and Amy crossed her arms in annoyance. “Living with villains? Are you insane?”

Amy was suddenly filled with the desire to hit him along the side of his head. It would probably make her feel better.

“That’s funny.” Her lips curled into a sneer, “because I don’t remember asking for your opinion on what I do with my life.”

“They’ve killed people!” Dick pointed out.

“I’ve killed people!”

“You killed one person, and that doesn’t count because it was self-defense!”

Roy and Wally watched them go back and forth, not quite knowing what to do.

“Should we split them up?” Wally asked Roy in a bit of a whisper, so as not to incur the wrath of his cousin.

“Nah, they’ll get tired of fighting eventually,” Roy retorted, remarkably unconcerned, but, then again, he was the only one that Amy had really exploded at before, so it was to be expected.

“Better to be a murderer than a liar!” Amy shot back furiously.

“Why would that be better?” Dick demanded. “Killing and lying aren’t equal at all!”

“See, this is why she and Jade get along so well,” Roy muttered, rolling his eyes. “I need a drink.”


	69. Burning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for amy: 'he's not coming back'

Amy was burning, burning from the inside out, that’s how she felt right now, felt after everything that had happened.

She’d always looked good in black, but she’d never thought she’d be attending her father’s funeral in black; she’d always joked that red would be better suited to honor him.

It was raining and the casket was closed.

The only thing she was absolutely certain of was Wally’s hand, tightly holding to hers, both of them acting as though it was rain running down their cheeks, not tears.

Pam and Harley were standing with Iris, giving her something to hold onto, soothing her as she tried to stifle her sobs.

The casket was closed, and why wouldn’t it be, after all, there wasn’t even a body inside.

Amy had spent days researching the Speed Force before Wally had finally had enough and snapped her out of it.

_“He’s not coming back!”_

And Amy, who’d been in shock, but manageable shock, had broken down completely, the floods opening as the idea that her father was dead hit her like a train.

The twins would never know their father, only the sacrifices he made for the world.

Amy’s tears ran hot and angry down her cheeks.

_What peace was worth this?_


	70. Use a Distraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for: 'so you just used me?'

“You do know why its called a safe house, right?” Amy said dryly as she leaned against the door frame to consider Wally where he was lounging on her sofa, papers spread around him.

“Yeah, I know,” Wally said distractedly, “but Barry and Iris don’t know where this place is, so…”

“So, you just used me?” Amy wasn’t even annoyed. She arched an eyebrow. “Wally, what’re you even doing?”

“Studying,” he said, eyes shifting towards her blankly. “Finals are coming up.”

“Yeah,” Amy said with an  ‘and?’ air, “but your grades are amazing, I don’t know why you’re worried.”

“My university-”

“Your university accepted you with your 3.87 GPA, I’m pretty sure they’re fine with you as is,” Amy said unimpressed before sitting down beside him. “Come on, tell me what’s really bothering you.”

The light dimmed behind his eyes. “It’s nothing,” he promised despite the doubtful expression that Amy wore, “I promise.”

Amy considered him briefly before sighing. “You need me to quiz you?”

She could use the distraction.


	71. Lilies On a Grave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for dickamy: 'he's not coming back'

Amy didn’t want to be the one to do it, especially not now, but someone needed to smack some sense into him, so why not her?

Of course, retrospectively, maybe verbally berating Dick hadn’t been the wisest course of action, particularly with how much he was blaming himself.

Jason Todd, the new Robin after Dick had taken the name Nightwing, had barely been buried two weeks, but Dick had barely eaten, barely slept, and it was starting to show.

Amy couldn’t remember a time she’d actually gotten into a verbal fight with Dick, that was usually reserved for Roy (for obvious reasons), but the next thing either of them knew, they were hurling insults at each other sharp enough to cut glass.

“He’s not coming back!” The words slipped from Amy’s lips before she could stop them, and she regretted it, even with the truth behind them.

The next thing she felt was a harsh whack to her cheek, the force making her head reel back, something managing to take the hit without too much difficulty.

Her cheek ached and she knew it would bruise, but Dick looked so horrified about it; the only time they’d left bruises on one another was during training.

He tried to apologize, but Amy didn’t give him the chance. She leaned up on her tip-toes, winding her arms around his back, hugging him tightly.

“Its all right, Richard,” she murmured, “its all right.”

His arms were tight around her and she could feel his body shake just slightly.

The lilies on Jason’s grave fluttered in the wind.


	72. No Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for dick seeing amy in a dress

Dick was sure he’d made a mistake, that he’d mistaken a stranger for his friend, because there was no way the girl walking on the opposite side of the street was the Amy Allen he knew.

But the two women she was with were undeniable, Harley Quinn was evident with her blonde hair pulled up into two pig tails, the ends still dyed red and black, and Pamela Isley with her red hair and gleaming green eyes couldn’t have been anyone else.

Pamela was laughing at something Harley had said and caught in her hand was Amy’s. Amy was the only one who willingly held hands with everyone she liked, tactile fixation and all.

Amy was wearing that single red gemstone from one earlobe, a gift from Zatara, the gem that turned her hair red instead of her usual black. But it wasn’t the red hair that stopped him in his tracks.

It was the fact that Amy, of all things, was wearing a dress.

Dick didn’t think he’d ever seen her wear a dress or even mention liking them. He’d always seen her in jeans and cargo pants that were loose and had a large number of pockets.

It wasn’t an over the top kind of dress either, it was a casual grey lace tiered dress that she somehow managed to pull off with just her combat boots.

Aghast, Dick took took a picture for proof, because there was no way that Wally was going to believe him without one.


	73. Tongue-Tied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for royade: 'are you flirting with me?'

Roy didn’t know why but it seemed that every time he was around Jade, he managed to get so completely tongue-tied that it made it hard for him to get his point across.

“You kick ass with those sais,” he blurted out one day when she’d conned him into helping with an infiltration job and Jade grinned widely behind her mask.

“Are you flirting with me, Harper?” she asked slyly and Roy felt the heat rush to his face.

He was definitely not answering that.


	74. Unsee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for wally: 'i'll never unsee that'

“Oh, my god!”

Wally ran into a wall and Pam and Harley parted in amusement while Amy arched an eyebrow over her laptop to look at her cousin in bemusement.

He had slowly gotten used to the idea of Pam and Harley as Amy’s moms, but walking in on them kissing on the couch in front of the fire while Amy sat in the armchair with her ears stuck in large headphones, clearly ignoring the world while she worked on whatever she was working on.

“You all right, kiddo?” Harley asked over the couch.

“I’ll never unsee that,” Wally muttered and three laughs punctuated the air.


	75. Complete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for royade: Marry me?

It just slipped out and Roy wasn’t sure he wanted to stick the words back in his mouth. They’d been together for more than two years and despite everything…he didn’t think his life would be complete without her.

“Marry me?”

Jade paused cleaning the blood off her sai, considering him. She wasn’t the marrying type, maybe he should just laugh it off, but-

“All right,” she said. “Nothing big.”

“Okay,” Roy squeaked and she sniggered.

“Wait, does that make Amy my maid of honor or your best man?”

Roy rubbed at his face and groaned.


	76. Good Look

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for zamara: “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”

They were rushing through the rain and laughing as it thundered overhead, the only warmth was Zatanna’s hand caught up in Amy’s.

“Come on, what’s the rush?” Amy laughed, pulling her back before they could reach the little cafe that their date was supposed to be at.

“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?” Zatanna arched an eyebrow, but her cheeks were bright with color.

“Rain is a good look on you,” Amy grinned and Zatanna grabbed her jacket, yanking her forward to slot their mouths together and Amy responded happily, molding her hands into Zatanna’s hips, trying to hold her to her for an eternity,


	77. I'm With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: 'i'm with you always'

Harley hadn’t honestly been expecting the Joker to show up at the house, much less try to kill her, but really she shouldn’t have been surprised.

Pam had been at work, but Harley only worked afternoons, so she’d been helping Amy put together a shelf for her room, which was a mistake for both of them.

But Amy had thrown herself between Harley and Joker and had taken a bullet to the abdomen, which the doctors at the hospital had managed to patch up without too much difficulty.

Pam’s face had been positively stony when she’d arrived at the hospital to see the bandages around her daughter’s midsection and the steady stream of painkillers filtering through the IV. Harley half wanted her girlfriend to blame her, but Pam’s eyes softened and she hugged Harley gently.

“Hey, its okay,” she murmured, “I’m with you, okay? Always. Amy’s going to be fine and you’re fine, we’re all fine.”

Harley went lax in her arms with relief. 


	78. Make it to a Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for royade: “If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.”

No one did undercover like Jade, that was the first thing that had caught Roy’s breath in his throat when he saw her descend the spiral staircase to meet him at the last step to make their way onto the dance floor.

She took his elbow before leaning towards his ear, grey eyes twinkling and painted lips curling into a smirk.

“Keep looking at me like that, Harper,” she purred, “and we won’t make it to a bed once this is all done.”

Roy was sure he choked over his own tongue.


	79. To Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for amy and conner: "teach me how to play?"

“Teach me how to play?” Conner didn’t know why he was asking in the first place, but it was better to ask Amy than Wally, that much he knew. The others were farther down on the beach, but Amy was lazing around on a towel wearing dark green surfer shorts with a black swimming top that looked nothing like M’gann’s bikini get-up. The sunglasses resting on the bridge of her nose slid down a little allowing her to scrutinize the clone.

“You mean beach volleyball?” she asked, wrinkling her brow.

And Conner nodded.

“All right, here’s what you do…”

And within a few minutes he had the basics down enough to entice the others to join them in a game.


	80. Starfish Island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for amy and kaldur: “So, I found this waterfall…”

“Starfish island isn’t really that big,” Amy admitted, digging her finger into the sand to map out its approximate shape from a bird’s eye view, “but there’s a lot there, a forest, a mountain or two, and once I even found this amazing waterfall close to the eastern border of the island.” Amy poked a hole in the island’s outline close to one of the edges.

“It sounds wonderful,” Kaldur said and Amy grinned.

“It was and I should definitely go back sometime…maybe you should come too.”

Kaldur blinked.

“Come on, Kelpie, none of us are blind,” Amy admonished. “Something happened down in Atlantis, you don’t have to tell us what, just let us take your mind off it.”

Kaldur was grateful for Amy not pressing him and he gave her a fond smile.

“Where is Starfish Island?” he asked instead.

“Fiji,” Amy grinned.


	81. Recipes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for amy and m'gann: “You did all of this for me?”

“Hey, M’gann, I got you something!”

M’gann floated over to where Amy was sitting with a math book propped between her and Dick with her laptop open and her notebook covered in black numbers and letters.

But she stooped down to the bag next to her leg to pull a book out of it and hand it to her.

M’gann took it with interest. “A cooking book?” she asked, reading its title.

“Well, I figured, you might like a bit more variation in recipes,” Amy smiled and Dick snorted.

“But you just got it for me?” M’gann was flattered and pleased.

“Don’t worry about it,” Amy assured her, “I’m sure you’ll find a way to repay me.”

“Hint: she likes raspberries,” Dick told M’gann with a carrying whisper that made her elbow him in the side.


	82. Snowball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for dickamy: Don’t you dare throw that snowba- goddammit!”

The difficulty with being adopted meant both sides had to agree about sharing specific holidays and Christmas was one that Pam and Harley got with Amy, mostly because Barry and Iris had had several years of Christmas with their daughter.

And that also meant it was a shorter distance for Dick to travel to visit his friend.

Amy’s face was pink with cold and her eyes impossibly bright only to turn wary when he stooped down to pack snow into a ball.

“Oh, no you don’t!” she warned. “Don’t you dare throw that snowba- goddammit!”

She had to duck to avoid it and then she was packing in her own with a laugh and pelting it towards Dick, nailing him squarely in the face.


	83. Such a Mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for royamy: "have you lost your damn mind?"

“Have you lost your damn  _mind?!”_

That was the first thing out of Roy’s mouth when he found Amy high on that mountain, deep within Russia and the girl narrowed her eyes at him before returning to her breathing exercises as she stretched (he didn’t know how she’d managed it, but he thought she’d gotten more flexible).

“Hi, Roy, how are you? I’m fine thanks, what about you?” she asked mockingly.

“Do you have any idea how hard it is to find someone in Russia?” Roy demanded, shaking his fist at her angrily. “Really hard, Amy!”

“Well, I didn’t want to be found,” Amy responded coldly.

“I get that you’re mad at Barry, but-”

“No, you don’t,” Amy snapped, green eyes blazing. “When you and Ollie fought it was never about him knowing a secret about your parentage! And I’m not going back, and you can’t make me.”

Roy sighed. This was such a mess.


	84. Stupidest Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for wally and amy: “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”

Wally was giving Amy the widest possible grin and if Amy didn’t know better, she’d be a bit more concerned.

“You’re insane,” she said, “and Dad’ll kill you.”

Hence the reason they were hiding out in her room at Mom Squared’s place (aka Pam and Harley).

“Probably,” Wally conceded, but his grin didn’t let up and Amy couldn’t stifle her laughter.

“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had,” she decided. “Of course I’m in.”

“Great!” Wally held out a bottle of spray paint. “Let’s get painting!”


	85. Understatement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for royade: "I shouldn't be in love with you."

“I shouldn’t be in love with you.”

“Understatement of the century,” Jade snorted, downing her shot easily, grey eyes glittering as she looked to Roy. “And I can’t be in love with you, yet here we are.”

There was a flush creeping up Roy’s neck that had nothing to do with the alcohol consumption.

“The problem is…I really couldn’t stay away if I tried,” Jade said, grasping the collar of his shirt and yanking him towards her, her lips crashing against his and Roy couldn’t really find a reason to stop as he knotted his fingers in her wild hair and kissed her back just as furiously.


	86. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for Pam, Harley, and Amy; "You're jealous, aren't you?"

It wasn’t everyday that Pam came home to music blasting from the house or the wafting scent of something cooking with garlic, but this was one of those days.

Harley and Amara were spinning around the kitchen, belting out the words to a song Pam didn’t know, Harley’s pigtails swinging with every movement and Amara’s smile impossibly wide.

Harley laughed when she saw Pam, calling over the music: “You’re jealous, aren’t you?”

Pam rolled her eyes and Amara laughed, moving to check on the sauteed mushrooms and Pam found that there was nothing about the past months she could regret if it brought her here, to her daughter, to her girlfriend, dancing in the kitchen like nobody’s business.


	87. Felony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for Amy and Jade, “You have to tell me why we’re committing a felony before we do it. Not that that’s going to stop us, but at least I’ll have all the facts."

It was the middle of the night and somehow Jade found herself tagging along on a heist with Amara, which was to say, Masquerade.

“You have to tell me why we’re committing a felony before we do it,” she said in a bit of amusement, “not that that’s going to stop us, but at least I’ll have all the facts.”

Amara gave her a red-painted smile. “What’s the matter? Rather be off killing someone?”

“Depends on the day,” Jade said as Amara stealthily removed the vent cover. “So?”

“Someone in this museum stole an African artifact piece that was rather expensive,” Amara hummed. “We’re here to steal it back for the true owner.”

Jade sighed. “Goody-two-shoes.”

Amara dug her elbow into Jade’s side.


	88. Holding Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for amy and pam: holding hands

Pamela knew Amara had a thing with holding hands…a tactile fixation, her daughter liked to call it, but she didn’t think that she’d ever seen the girl hold the hands of anyone outside of the Allen family or her circle of friends. 

But Amara had only been with her for the past week and the relationship was still new and Pamela didn’t want to make her daughter feel uncomfortable by taking her hand as they walked through the street in Gotham, shopping bags swinging from their hands.

Amara’s face was flushed, something that didn’t have anything to do with the cold. “You don’t have to keep buying me things,” she said, flustered.

“I know,” Pamela smiled, “but I want this to feel like home for you. You’re my daughter, and Harley and I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

Amara chewed on the inside of her cheek before catching her free hand with her own and Pamela’s heart soared.


	89. Short-Circuited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for royade: a drunken kiss and tending to an injury

“You could have done this yourself,” Roy said, not sure if he should be annoyed that she was coming to him or flattered that she did.

The downside was that she was drinking his good whiskey while he was sewing up the gash on her stomach.

“Aw, but Harper, I wanted to see a pretty face and you were at the top of my list,” Jade purred, her words just slightly slurred.

Roy’s ears turned red and he tried to focus on stitching her back together, trying to ignore how toned her abs were, or how soft her skin was. Roy Harper was not thinking about that, absolutely not.

It was almost a relief when he’d finished, pasting a bandage to her stomach when he was done.

“You know you’re really hot, right?” Jade said suddenly, brushing a few ginger strands from his face, her touch light. “Wanna kiss me?”

Roy flushed. “That’s probably not a good-”

She dragged him forward until their lips could meet and Roy’s brain short-circuited, making him quite forget everything on his mind, everything but her. 


	90. Truth

It was like something was shattering inside of her, like she was made of glass or even porcelain. There had been stress fractures before, ones that spread with the vibrations of the lies that were told to Amara time and time again.

“The DNA on file doesn’t match anyone in our system,” Batman had told her once.

“I’ve checked dozens of times,” Barry had promised, “whoever your mother is, we don’t know her.”

She should have known, she had always known that something was a bit off…

Poison Ivy’s information was above classified for her, and now it was all clear; she would have picked up on it far too fast if she’d learned the eco-terrorist’s true name was Pamela Isely, the very same name she had once bore. Amara Pamela Isely.

That was why Barry had kept her far from plant-life, that was the reason for the lies.

Amara wanted to scream, she wanted to beat her fists against the wall until they bled, but, most importantly, she wanted revenge.


End file.
